


Stand On Her Own

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for Tulip O'Hare, the badass who's back in Annville to fuck shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand On Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the songs have some violent imagery, hence the warning.  
> (And yes, I know the images are laughably mis-sized. I'm still working on that.)

 

 

** Black Sheep/Gin Wigmore  **

_I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back_

_Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that_

_Making my own road out of gravel and some wine_

_And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line_

 

** Dirty Deeds/Joan Jett **

_If you got a lady and you want her gone, but you ain't got the guts..._

_Pick up the phone, and leave her alone_

_It's time you made a stand_

_For a fee I'm happy to play_

_Your night time plan_

 

** Jesus Forgive Me/Concrete Blonde **

_I killed you in my mind today_

_I cut you up, I watched you bleed_

_I killed you in my mind today_

_For everything you did to me_

 

** Wild Child/Juliet Simms **

_Cos I'm a wild child sitting on my throne_

_Going all out, going for broke_

_Im a wild child, Geronimo_

_Knockin' 'me out, blow for blow_

 

** The World Is Not Enough/Garbage **

_People like us know how to survive_

_There's no point in living if you can't feel alive_

 

** Wicked Ones/Dorothy **

_This night ain't for the holy man with the holy plan for the promised land_

_This night we got the evil hand and the evil hand gonna raise the dead_

 

** Devil Inside/Utada Hikaru **

_Everybody wants me to be their angel_

_Everybody wants something they can cradle_

_They don't know I burn_

 

** Jezebel/Reverend Horton Heat **

_If ever a pair of eyes promised me paradise_

_Deceiving me, grieving me, leaving me blue_

_It was you, Jezebel, it was you_

 

** All Hail Me/Veruca Salt **

_So sorry, mother_

_I've let you down_

_Im soaked in blood here_

_I can't get out_

** Bad Reputation/Joan Jett and the Blackhearts **

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

 

** Army of Me/Björk **

_You're on your own now_

_We won't save you_

_Your rescue squad is too exhausted_

 

** Good Girls/Elle King **

_Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway_

_I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang_

_Crash and burn it all away_

 

** Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/Cyndi Lauper **

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

 

 


End file.
